Episode 2135 (21st November 1996)
Plot Jack and Sarah are going to look at properties. Viv feels humiliated by Vic. They ask Tom's opinion about the joke when he comes in to arrange Kelly's private lesson. He says that he thought it was funny "in an immature way" and then feels embarrassed by his boldness. Mandy was planning to make the portacabin into a passion palace with subdued lighting, but Marlon has claimed it. Butch resents this as well and wants Zak to start exerting his authority over Marlon. Kathy and Dave are in a playful mood. She wants to keep their plans a secret, even from the Jan and Ned. Sophie feels caught in the middle of Frank and Kim when Kim tells her to ignore Frank's instructions about James. Chris is sarcastic to Kim until he opens his mail and discovers that Rachel is suing him for divorce. Kim laughs. Jack and Sarah have looked round a nearby farm but it is far too expensive. Tina and Frank arrive at the conference. They seem friendly again. Chris demands an explanation from Rachel. He wants another chance, but then turns nasty in front of Steve and accuses them of having an affair. Kathy wants to get married next week, as they are not telling anyone it can be arranged quickly. Betty makes fun of Viv. She has had enough of the lottery jokes now. They make fun of Vic instead. The Dingles meet up with Nobby Pearson in a back lane. He has got a load of Christmas gear which is obviously knocked off. Zak agrees to buy it. Jack and Sarah are taken to a property which is more in their price range - it is derelict. Jack refuses to look at the property. Sarah is frustrated by his pessimistic attitude and tells him to pull himself together and accept the situation. Rachel is upset by Chris. Steve comforts her and offers to change the locks at Mill Cottage. Betty calls in the tearoom to tell Kathy that she will be fit enough to come back to work tomorrow. She is just about to ask Kathy what Dave is doing working there when Kim walks in with James. She has brought Dave a baby picture. He doesn't know what to say. Sarah tries to be enthusiastic about the new farm. She makes Jack see that at least this will be all theirs and the land is good. He agrees finally. Kelly is having a lesson with Tom at Keepers Cottage. She starts to tell Tom about her mum and dad's relationship and how they are always arguing and asks Tom if he has ever been in love. He admits that he has, but the person married someone else. Jack and Sarah tell Ned and Jan about their new farm. Ned will get a lot of work. Zak is trying to sell a Christmas bear in The Woolpack. It has a straw in its mouth and ends up drinking Vic's pint. A row breaks out when Vic wants his pint back. Tina and Frank are getting on well at the conference. Frank asks Tina how serious things are between her and Steve. Steve is busy at Rachel's. He has changed the locks on Mill Cottage for her and they enjoy a meal together. He calls her beautiful. Frank tells Tina that he wants her to be more than just his assistant. Once Kim goes, he wants Tina to run things with him. Tina lets him down gently. She doesn't see him as anything more than her boss. Rachel is trying to seduce Steve. He manages to fend her off, but not before she has made a complete fool of herself. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Tom Bainbrigde - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Estate Agent - Robert Wheelan *Nobby Pearson - John Flitcroft Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Portacabin *The Old School Tearooms - Tearoom and kitchen *Home Farm - Sitting room *Unknown farmyards *Unknown hotel in Birmingham - Exterior and interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes